Misfortune.gb
"Misfortune" (in italiano "sventura", o "disgrazia") è un gioco mai ufficialmente rilasciato per il primo Game Boy, quello in bianco e nero. Chi lo conosce o addirittura l'ha provato, lo considera uno dei videogiochi più spaventosi, più paurosi mai creati. Trama Il gioco ruota attorno a quello che sembra un ragazzino, il quale incontra un'entità maligna in uno strano edificio gotico. L'essere non rivelerà mai il suo nome, ma è implicito che si tratti di Satana in persona. Subito dopo aver incontrato questacreatura vi apparirà una finestra di dialogo che recita: "Io esisto all'interno del tessuto stesso della realtà. Vuoi sfidarmi?". Avrete la possibilità di scegliere "sì" o "no". Qualora sceglieste "sì", il demone risponderà "Allora cominciamo". Gameplay Il giocatore verrà quindi trasportato in una serie di labirinti, delle aree, ognuna delle quali conterrà porte bloccate, chiavi, fosse e trappole. L'obiettivo è sopravvivere ad ogni area o raggiungendo le scale che conducono al livello successivo ovvero risolvendo un altro tipo di enigma, il quale può essere un indovinello. Potreste anche dover scegliere tra più porte quella giusta. Un esempio è il livello in cui appaiono quattro piccole cabine sullo schermo con una finestra di dialogo che dice: "Fa' la scelta sbagliata e la sventura si scaglierà sui tuoi cari. Sei pronto a giocare?". Qualora commetteste un errore o sceglieste un'uscita errata, lo schermo diverrà completamente nero per un secondo, per poi mostrare una videata a più alta risoluzione del predetto demone con una finestra di dialogo in basso con la seguente frase, scritta in caratteri che paiono sanguinare (ai quali si sono probabilmente ispirati gli autori di creepypasta quali la ben più nota Sonic.exe): "Qui, io sono Dio". Effetti collaterali Alcune persone che hanno perso a questo gioco hanno improvvisamente cominciato a soffrire di depressione, e si sono anche verificati diversi casi di suicidio. Altri sono divenuti estremamente nervosi nella vita quotidiana, ma c'è anche chi ha cominciato ad accusare dolori fisici. Tuttavia, chi è riuscito a completare tutte le sfide è rimasto com'era. Inoltre, anche i giocatori che hanno spento il Game Boy mentre stavano per compiere un errore che li avrebbe portati a perdere la partita non hanno avuto ripercussioni. Si intuì presto che era la schermata del game over la responsabile di tutto ciò, e così le poche persone a conoscenza del gioco rimaste in vita cominciarono ad indagare su quale fosse tecnicamente la causa vera e propria, sul perché perdere il gioco avesse effetti così drammatici. La risposta era nella musica. Musica La musica del gioco è chiaramente scadente e appare subito "vecchia", ma nonostante dovesse adattarsi alla gamma di suoni tipici di una console a 8 bit quale il Game Boy, era tetra e inquietante come poche. In più, la schermata del game over con la scritta "Qui, io sono Dio" aveva una musica ancora più molesta, disarmonica. Si pensa che sia proprio essa la causa della "sventura", o disgrazia (ché forse rende più l'idea del sostantivo inglese "misfortune"), che avrebbe perseguitato il gi ocatore. È costituita da suoni profondi e vibranti e da una melodia fuori tono: insieme, creano una musica che danneggia le onde cerebrali, come fu dimostrato. Curiosità Diverse persone che hanno sentito parlare di questo gioco senza esser mai riusciti a giocarci, hanno chiesto come reperirne una copia e perché sia sconosciuto (ai più, almeno). Sembra che le ricerche online siano aumentate esponenzialmente dopo l'accadimento di quei fatti, ed esistono alcuni video della musica del gioco assieme a qualche screenshot. Posto ciò, non esiste oggi alcuna copia di quella ROM sui tanti siti dedicati. Beh, se state pensando a dove poter scaricare una copia del gioco e siete dei grandi fan del Game Boy e avete una collezione di cartucce o di ROM, probabilmente ne possedete già una. Se avete già rovistato nella vostra collezione di giochi per Game Boy e siete certi che Misfortune non sia tra essi, vi consiglio di dare ancora un'occhiata. Non tra le cartucce, ma dentro di esse, nei file. Misfortune non è mai circolato su una propria cartuccia. Molte persone si sono poi accorte che diverse sprite e molte texture sono state prese in prestito da altri videogiochi dello stesso genere, o meglio con uno stile simile. Alcune persone che hanno giocato a delle ROMS hanno notato in certi videogiochi delle cose che non avevano senso. In alcuni, quali Zelda o Pokémon, sono state scoperti i suddetti glitch and qualche volta una certa sequenza di eventi e scelte catapultavano il gioco in Misfortune. Dov'è nascosto Purtroppo non ci sono molte informazioni al riguardo su Internet. Ciò è dovuto al fatto che, come già detto, sono in pochi ad essere a conoscenza dell'esistenza di questo gioco, essendo così difficile da trovare. Ma non scoraggiatevi. Non si sa molto sul gioco, ma quel poco può essere prezioso se sai andare a fondo. Non aspettarti di trovare informazioni tra i primi risultati di Google. Una cosa quasi certa, comunque, è che questo gioco sia presente in alcune cartucce, o meglio all'interno delle ROM. Non si sa con precisione quanti giochi per Game Boy contengano in realtà Misfortune, ma esiste una lista di quelli in cui la sua presenza è stata verificata cercando all'interno dei file di gioco: *Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Pokémon: Red *Spud's Adventure *Puchi Carat *Atelier Marie (JP) Note finali L'unico mistero irrisolto è perché Misfortune sia nascosto, e non solo, è addirittura presente in videogiochi per Game Boy che non hanno nulla in comune. Alcune voci dicono che non sia mai stato permesso di distribuirla ufficialmente a causa della sua natura scioccante e della "maledizione" che colpisce chi perde, e che forse Nintendo l'abbia nascosto dentro altri titoli per questa ragione. È però alquanto improbabile per via delle rigide regole della Nintendo su cosa sia permesso e cosa no nello sviluppo software. Ed è impossibile che permettessero di integrare un pericolo quale Misfortune nei loro videogiochi più famosi, nel silenzio più totale. Non è chiaro come reperire questo gioco o perché sia presente nel Web. Chi l'ha provato, asserisce che è uno dei giochi più paurosi mai creati, di quelli che gela il sangue nelle vene e che ti perseguita con la fatale curiosità di voler provarlo. Non fatelo, potreste non essere in grado di capire quando state per perdere. Fonti *Best Horror Games: Urban Legends *Haunted Gaming Blog Entry *Google Categoria:Videogiochi Categoria:Videogame Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Demoni Categoria:CreepyGame Categoria:Hack Categoria:CreepyLegend